Split
by Spot' Goil
Summary: What is a Newsies loved a scaber? How would that work out? They hate each other as a rule, but they just can't do that. As the saying goes the hart wants what the hart wants. Well Gossip, a scaber wants Spot,a newsies, now the strik is on and there Split.
1. Newsies suck

**Split**

**A/N: Ok, so I got this idea and decided to try it out. And since I love my characters, I'm keeping them. So same characters as The Run Away, different plot.**

Disclaimor: I don't own newsies, that honor belongs to Disney. I do, however own Gossip, Flinch, Jump, Mayor, Mouse, Speed, Slush, and Ice thought they are not all in this chapter.

I got up to another day of work. I'm Gossip, I'm 17 years old and I'm a … scabber. That's what the newsies call us anyway. They are savages those kids. I prefer Oscar and Morris any day. We get paid more and life is better, they're just jealous.

"Hay Gossip." I tuned it was Oscar

"Yeah."

"So sweet face do ya' want to hang out after work""

"No." I said happily

"haha, yeah I watched but I ain't learnin'" Morris laughed from behind. Oh, that made sense, Oscar was showing off. Like that was new. We walked together to the distribution center, having to pass the newsies. God I hate them, all they do it torcher me.

They stole my hat!

"Give. It. Back" I said simply

"What if I don't wonna'?"

I kicked him in the crotch and took my hat out of his hand. Then I said  
"Then I'll do that."

"FUCKEN' SCABBERS!" He growled

"Well then don't take me hat." I said calmly. Then I walked in. I don't get Newsies. I do the same as them, just get paid more. Oh well there loss. I walked to get my papes and then went to sellin'. It was a slow day, but I sold all my papes and I decided that I was going to go to Brooklyn. It was only 12:30 so as I was walking around I decided to go to my favorite store. I didn't find anything so I began to walk home. I wasn't really watching where I was going and bumped into someone, falling to the ground. I looked up to see a boy with blueish grey eyes. "What the hell" I said angrily

"You bumped into me." His smile fell.

"How would you know you would have got out of the way if you'd been payin' attention"  
"You have a big mouth don't yah?"

"And you have a big head."

"What are you talkin' about?" He said confused.

"I know a womanizer when I see em'." I said simply

"What?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot to use small words" Then I continued slowly "I know" I pointed to my head "person how try so get  
women to do it with them or a person who flirts when I see" I pointed to my eyes "one" I finished

"I'm not that dumb."

"So you admit you're dumb"

"No."

"But you just said..."

"Well you're just smart."

"Or you're just dumb."

"Shut-up."

"What do you know, you don't have a big vocabulary" I smiled I was still on the ground. He gave me a hand to get up I put my hand in my pocket. No! It couldn't be! My nickel was gone! I looked all over the ground, that was for my dinner. I glared at him "Did you steel my nickel."

"No I don't steel from girls."

"Well then where is it?"

"It fell down the drain I guess." He pointed to a storm drain on my left hand side. I ran over to it and stuck my hand down the drain. I didn't feel anything.

"DAMN IT" I yelled

"Sorry." He said and picked me off the ground and set me on my feet.

"Let go of me!"  
He did, put his hands in the air and then said "Was that your dinner money?"

"What's it to yah?"

"Well how about I bye you dinner?" My saying is never turn down  
something free.

"Ok." I half smiled

"Lets go then." he turned around, waiting for me and then started to walk. He seemed nice enough. I wasn't going to fall for his tricks, but he stoppd so I could relax.

"So where are we going?" I asked

"Redsons." He looked at me and smiled.

"But that's a newsie resturaunt" I said, wide eyed

"Don't worry." He said "They wont be done selln' for another hour or so."

"Ok." I sided relaxing a bit "that's good"

We walked up to the resteraunt that was a little worn down, but nice and empty except for the waiters. He opened the door for me "here you go" he said, smiling/

"Don't flirt" he frowned

"I'm just bein' nice"

"Really?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Yah. Why you never seen anyone nice before." He smiled

"No boy is just nice and don't won't anything back."

"I have to admit I wouldn't mind that but I'm not askin' for it."

"Ok" I shrugged, sitting down. He sat down next to me. The chairs where a bit worn, but comfortable.

"So what's your name anyway?" he asked

"Gossip. And yours?"

"My name is Spot Conlon." He put his head up proudly.  
"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"You don't know how I am?"

"Yes your Spot Conlon."

"No, you know what I mean."

"No and I don't care."

"So what brings you to Brooklyn?" he asked, changing the subject

"Shopping, food." Boys, they make em' better in Brooklyn. But I didn't say that, his head seemed big enough as it was.

"Oh, speaken' of food." He handed me a menu. "What do ya' want."  
I looked at it for a minute and then said "I'll have a hot dog, haven't had one in a while" They where considered newsies food so I didn't like lettin' people see me eat them, but I loved them.

"Ok so will I." He smiled

"Are you our your not flirting?" I asked

"Yah, hay where are you from anyway"

"How do you know I not from Brooklyn?"

"Because you already said you where visiting"

"Right."

"So..."

"Manhattan, so you are from Brooklyn."

"Yeah. Born and raised." He smiled and I repeat, they make em' better in Brooklyn. We got are food, it was really good and I ate it slow. I could tell now Spot really was just being nice.

When I was done I said "Its gettin' late I got to go."

"Oh ok see yah soon?" Ha asked

"Yah." I smiled "I will visit the next time I get a chance, or mabye you can visit me."

"We will see." He laughed  
"Ok." I smiled "Bye"

"Bye!" he waved and I walked away. On my way back I thought about the day, it had turned out fun.

When I walked up the stairs Flinch, my sister, was waiting for me. "where have you been?" she asked

"Brooklyn." In the "Scabber's" (as the stupid newsies called us) lodging house, we had double beds. It was nicer than the newsie's place, bigger and less worn down. I sat down on my bed and said "And I met a boy." I smiled.

"oooh"

"Shut-up."

"Tell me." she sat next to me and shook my arm.

"Well he bumped into me, literally, and I lost my nickel. He offered to  
by me dinner and I said yes, we tacked and that's it."

"Boring! The truth."

"THAT IS!"

"What did he do, you do, he say?"

"He tried to flirt then I told him to stop so he did." I shrugged

"Well then, what does he look like."

"They make em' better in Brooklyn" I smiled, then we both started laughing.

"Yeah! So tell me!"

"He had grayish/blueish eyes, longish blond hair a little taller than me, strong and over all GORGUS!"

"Wow."

"Yah."

"How do you know he is strong?"

"He picked me off the ground like it was nothing, when I was trying to get my nickel from the drain."

"So it fell down the drain? How?"  
"Yeah, when I fell it must of fell out of my pocket or sometin'." I thought about it for a minute and then shrugged. "Oh well."

"When where you done sellin' anyways?"

"Um...about 12:30"

"Good sellin'?"

"Yah but the day still seemed to go slow."

"Anyway I'm going to bed." She walked over to her bed and lay  
down. I lied down and before I know it I was asleep.

I woke up and went to work. The newsies where annoying as ever. Especially Cowboy, he was always testing Oscar and Morris. It annoys me, only Flinch and I are allowed to do that. Anyways, I sold with Flinch today and when I was done she said. "Why are you still hear?"

"What?" I said

"Why aren't you in Brooklyn with you lover?"

"He is not, he is a friend."

"He bought you diner."

"After he made me lose my money."

"Fine, ok you just don't like him that way."

"Yep."

"Even though you're breaking his heart"

I hit her "Will you shut up, go on a date will Morris."

"What?!"

"You LOVE him."

"No I don't!"

"And I don't love Spot!"  
"Ok fine but are you going to Brooklyn?"

"I always do when I have the time." I smiled

"Ok see you later"

"Bye." And I walked off. I walked over the bridge and a few minutes later I saw Spot. He was walking away from me. I ran up and said

"SPOT!"

He wound around and when he saw me he smiled. Ok so I had a little crush, but seriously how couldn't you. "Hey ya' Gossip."

"Hay Spot so where ya' heading." I asked

"Now where just walkin' around." He smiled back "Come ova' hear!" he waved

I ran up to him "So what's up?"

"Nothin' much, just wanderin' around to pass the time. Hey, wanna' go to Redsons?"

"Sure but I will pay for myself today."

"Fine." He said sounding disappointed. Then he began to walk towards Redsons. There where still no newsies, so I relaxed. "So all I know about you is your name. Can you tell me some more?" We sat where we had sat before.

"Ok, I have a sister named Flinch."

"Really?" He said, surprised.

"Yah she's nice … to me anyway"

He laughed "if you come tomorrow you should bring her"

"Ok. I will." I smiled

"I would like to met her, even if she is only nice to you."

"Yah, she might not like you." I looked away.

"That's fine."

I finished my soup and said "I better go"  
"Ok bring Flinch tomorrow, or next time"

"Ok." I said, and left Redsosn. I decided to take a short cut and head for an alley to my left.

On my way down I heard something fall behind me. I turned to see a tall, scrungy looking guy with black hair behind me. I turned to run but there where two more, a shorter blond and a red head. I had no choice but to fight. The one with black hair took a swing at me, I ducked and aimed a punch to his gut.. He took a step back, but besides that didn't react. This was scary. No one who knew us would mess with me and Flinch, but these guys didn't and I was alone. Then the tree of them jumped at me. The cowards! They won't even take a girl by themselves. I was being hit and kicked left and right with no end in sight. Then it stopped, I looked up to see, Spot! He was fighting them, and he was wining. I sat up and leaned against one of the buildings bordering the alley. I was so sore, I could only watch. He was amazing, the best fighter I had ever seen. The blond tackled him, Spot twisted and landed three swift punches to the head. He was down. Spot punch the black haired one in the gut five time and they all ran.

"YEAH! RUN! AND DON'T-CHA COME BACK!" Then he turned to me, I was in a daze. The black haired one had nailed be in the head "are you ok?!" he asked frantically

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I tried to get up but couldn't "ow"

"Stay hear for a minute." He ran around the corner. A few minutes later he came back with a damp cloth and started dabbing at some of the worse cuts. I twinged. "Its ok, I won't hurt ya'."

I relaxed a bit "How did you find me?"

"I was walking back and saw you being pumbled."

"IT WAS THREE AGAINST ONE!"

"I know, calm down. Wasn't sayin' anything like that"

"Oh, ok."

"So do you won't me to walk you home?"

"No." I said a little too quickly. I wasn't ready for him to bump into Oscar and Morris yet.

"Is something wrong?"

"No I just, want to walk myself"

"Ok. But let me at least walk you to the bridge."  
"Ok." We started to walk. I fell and he caught me and shifted my arm over his shoulders, so he was helping me walk. I kept telling myself I don't like him like that. No, or do I ….?

When we got to the bridge I said "Ok I can go from hear."

"Yah sure?"

"Positive."

He frowned, but nodded "fine, see you later"

"Good bye." And I walked off down the bridge. When I got to the house or what ever you wont to call it I walked straight into mine and Flinch's room. A shocked looked crossed her face when she saw me.

"What happened to you?" she asked

"I got jumped."

"And where was your lover."

I glared at her "Spot was still at Redsons. But he beat up the guys before they could do more than this, he's an amazing fighter"

"Aww, Gossip's got a knight in shinning armor." she said in a baby voice.

"You could say that." I laughed "Oh and will you go with me tomorrow?"

"Ok. Under one condition."

"What?"

"Tell me do you like him?"

"Yeah he's nice."

"No, do you like him?" she repeated, emphasizing the word 'like'.

"Kind of, a little, I guess, but I have known him for like, two days. I need to know him for a little wile longer before I know for sure."

"That makes sense." she was thinking, always a dangerous thing.

"Yah well I'm tired.'  
"Ok I'm going to stay up a little longer."

"Ok. Good night." and I didn't even hear Flinches reply.

**A/N: Ok so this chapter is kind of rushed but it was needed and after this its going to get better. (I hope P) Remember to R&R. All reviews welcome, anything helps**


	2. You'r a Newsie!

**A/N: This one is good. Gossip finds out Spot is a Newsie! How will she react?! Well if your wondering stop reading the damn author note and start reading the story! Go on now. Go. Go ahead. Why are you still reading? Read the story!**

Disclaimer: don't own newsies, yatta yata, Disney does, yatta, yatta, yatta. You know all this.

I woke up the next morning to see Oscar and Flinch talking, they are dating. I got up and walked over to them. "Hey Gossip." Oscar said

"Hi Oscar what's new?"

"Nothing much and you?"

"Nothing..." I glared at Flinch, did she tell him"

"I didn't tell him about your secret lover." She laughed

"Yeah." Oscar agreed "She didn't tell me why you have been sneaking off to Brooklyn all the time lately." They both laughed, Oscar at his imagined wit and Flinch at my expression.

"He is not my boyfriend!" I yelled as loud as I could for just having woken up.

"I never said that." Flinch said hurt

"Yah well it sounded like it."

"No, no, no I said your lover." They both burst out laughing again, so easily amused.

"You suck." I said and got ready.

"Hey." Flinch said

I turned around "What?."

"I'm kidding you know, you don't have to overreact."

"Yah and I do have to get ready so if you excuse me." I started to  
walk away

"I understand, you wont to look pretty for Spot." I turned around and  
glared at her. After I got ready I went downstairs.

"Ready?" I asked Flinch who was waiting at the door.  
"Yah, lets go."

"Ok." I walked after her.

"So are you going to come to my spot when we are done or are we going to meet at the bridge or something?"

"Yeah that sounds good. I'll just meet you at your spot."

"Ok." She said as we walked up the ramp. Some one was going to  
grab her hat but I hit him in the gut before he could.

"I dint even take it yet!" He cried, it was Snitch. He was a pan in the ass.

"Yah but you where going to." I said, then I walked on.

"Good morning Gossip." Weasle said

"Good morning Mr. Wisely." I said

"Finally someone who says my name right."

"Yeah, well what do you expect from newsies?."

"Well here are your papes."

"Thank you." I said and then turned to Flinch "See you in a bit."

"Bye." Then I ran off to sell my papes.

I soon as I was done I ran over to where Flinch sells. When I found her she was handing a man her last paper "FLINCH" I called

She turned around "Yeah." I walked over to her.

"Are you done yet or are you going all newsie on me and getting bad at it?"

Then she punched my "Shut up your just mad because you want to see your boyfriend."

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!"

"Ok, ok settle down, god."

"So are you done yet." She held up her hands  
"I was done when you accused me of being a newsie." She smiled at me then I grabbed her arm and ran. "God slow down!"

"No. We are supposed to be there already!"

"Fine, at least let go of my hand"

"Are you going to slow down?" I asked as we ran across the Brooklyn Bridge

"Probably." she answered truthfully.

"Then no." I said as I sped up.

"OW!"

"Suck it up yah Newsie!"

"Hey don't call me a Newsie!"

"Than stop actin' like one!" She grumbled something inaudible. Then I stopped, dusted myself off and walked into Redsons.. "Hi Spot."

He was sitting at a table.

"Hay Gossip and I am guessing Flinch right?"

"Yeah." I smiled then I turned to Flinch "Flinch Spot, Spot Flinch."

"Hey." She said

"Hi. So come sit down."

"Ok." I said as Flinch and I sat in the other sided of the table. Spot was wearing a plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He had pink suspenders on and of course his coin and Key around his neck, cane and sling shoot. But today he didn't have his hat on for the first time...personally I like his hat off...

"So Flinch you and Gossip, you look alike but are you actually sisters?" Spot asked

"Yeah." She replied simply. Did she insist on being a bitch? So I slammed my elbow into her side. She flinched and glared at me so I glared at her.

"Cat fit!" Spot said jokingly. We both laughed "So since you are from Manhattan you prolly' know Jack right?"  
"Yeah." I said with a snort

"You don't like him?"

"And you do?"

"I never said that."

"Well the answer is no. He can go die and burn in the pits of Hell."

"No." Flinch said "First I torture him, then her can go die and burn in  
the pits of Hell."

"Ya' get all the goils he cheated on, tie him up and lock them all in a room together."

"We are going to have to have a pretty big room then." We both laughed

"So I take it you don't like im'." Spot said sarcastically

"What in the world makes you say that?" Flinch said in the same tone.

"I don't know." Spot said like he was deep in though. Wow he was making jock this is hysterical. Where's a reporter when you need him?

The day was fun and surprisingly enough after that Flinch liked Spot. On the way home Flinch said "He's cute." She smiled "I approve"

I rolled my eyes "Thanks." I said as we walked over the bridge

"Though, so are all monkeys when they're not throwing poop at you."

"WHAT!?" I said

"He looks like a monkey."

"No he does not."

"Yah huh."

"Nuh uh"

"Yah huh"

"Nuh uh."  
"Yah huh."

"Lets stop."

"Ok." I agreed. Amazed at how eight year old we acted sometimes when we got beck to our place I played poker with Oscar, Morris, Flinch and Sharp. Sharp was a scabber with silver hair but he was are age. He had dark blue eye which looked kind of weird with his hair. Anyway, he got his name from his obsession with pointy things, one odd kid that boy is. I won ten cents and then went to bed.

The next day when Flinch, Sharp, Oscar, Morris and I where joking around and when we where done selling. We walked past the statue of Horace Greely. Newsies where swarmed it, not that that was unusual. "Well if it isn't our friendly neighborhood scabbers" called Jack from his perch a top the statue, his voice rich with sarcasm.

"Fuck off Cowboy" I hissed, glaring at him. Lately he'd been getting worse and worse. I couldn't stand him, or any of the newsies.

"Testy today are we Miss.Gossip?" he said, grinning. The other newsies laughed in unison. I clenched my fists, taking a half step forward

"Gossip, cool it. They're not worth it" Flinch murmured. I was surprised that she didn't want to fight, but she was right. I began to back down but Jack decided to let his mouth run some more.

"Is the great Gossip backing down from a little fight, tut, tut, tut I thought you where better than that. But I guess you're just as slimy as the Delancey's."

I growled and lunged forward but some one caught my shoulder before I could take more than a few steps. I didn't bother to look to see who it was. I guessed it was a newsie afraid of loosing because there was no way Flinch, Oscar, Morris or Sharp would stop me.

A wide grin spread across Cowboy's face, as if he anticipated something bad was going to happen to me. "Looks like you're in for it now slimy" Cowboy called.

The grip on my shoulder seemed to tighten for a second then loosened so I could have shrugged it off if I tried. Which I was about to, until I heard his voice which froze me in place. "Lay off Jacky-boy" he said, his voice cold. I turned my head slightly, it was Spot looking mad as hell. He caught my eye and winked. "You and you're sister should get outta' here" he said, letting his hand fall to his side.

I nodded, speechless. It was all finally coming together.. He wasn't just some random orphan running around the streets of Brooklyn, he was Spot Conlon, the Spot Conlon … he was a newsie. I turned and Flinch and I ran off to our lodging house.

The next day after selling my papers I wandered towards Brooklyn out of habit. I hardly noticed where I was going until I was at the bridge. I hesitated a moment, debating between sticking to routine or avoiding Spot. I decided to stick to routine and crossed the bridge, hoping to delay the meeting with Spot I knew was inevitable.

As I was walking down a side rode I heard the tell tale scuffling and grunts of a fight. It sounded like it was around the next corner, but I just kept walking. It sounded as if one of the competitors was about to lose, it'd probably be over by the time I got there anyway.

As I rounded the corner I saw the last of the fight, one punch and the loser running off, cradling his left arm against his torso. I stopped dead in my tracks at the end of the street, just my luck. The winner was Spot, I should have anticipated that.

He turned, probably to leave and stopped. He looked surprised to say the least "Uh, hey Gossip" he said, awkwardly. Or as awkwardly as the King of Brooklyn could be.

"You lied to me." I accused. Though it wasn't strictly true, it was enough to make him grimace.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, I should have told you. But technically you're as much a liar as I am" he said, though he there didn't seem to be much back-bone behind it. I never expected to see the famous Spot Conlon like this.

"You can't seriously tell me you didn't guess I was a … scabber" I retorted

"Well …."

"Exactly" I said, more sad than mad at this point "Why didn't you tell me?" he mumbled a reply I couldn't hear. "What?" I pressed

"I thought you'd leave" he said "ok, I thought you'd hate me and as corny and pissy and stupid as it sounds I was scared, because … because I like you, a lot, ok? Happy now?" he glared at me, probably because he hated having to admit that.

"Really?" I asked quietly

"Yeah" he shot back. I smiled. We both stayed where we were, he was about 4 feet away from me. Of course I had a boyfriend before but not one I really liked. So I don't know what to do. Was I supposed to kiss him? I sure as hell wanted to. Then we'd walk off into the sunset or something like in the stories. Only problem with that was that it was only 2 and no where near sunset. I guess he was waiting for my response. He had his hands in his pocket and was looking up. So I decided to step forward and touch his hand, pulling it out of his pocket. He looked down at me and smiled. Then I loosened my grip and he frowned, he knew what I was thinking . A scabber dating a newsie and the King of Brooklyn for that matter. How would I tell Oscar, Morris, Sharp...Flinch. She hated him now.****

(Flash back to the night before)

When we got to home I jumped on my bed and laid down. Flinch shut our door and then sat on her bed. "What an ASS he's worse then Cowboy." She said, pissed. I sat up and crossed my legs. "Don't you agree?" I still didn't reply, too shocked. "Gossip he lied to you he's a Newsie. And you LIKE him! He is scum a bastard he is like Cowboy!'

"SHUT UP FLINCH!" I yelled "I know I know I know. Just shut up you wouldn't understand, your dating Oscar. I don't wont to like him... I just do."

"I see." She said now calmed down a bit "So your going to betray us?!" Or not "Oscar, Morris, Sharp and me? Is that what your planning to do?"

"I DON'T KNOW! I wish you would just understand thugh."

"I do you are in love with a Newsie did you her me NEWSIE!"

"Flinch..." I whispered

"Yah?"

"Please" I begged "Please Flinch please."

"Ok, good night."

"Good night Flinch."****

(Flash back over)

"Spot..."

"Yah Gossip?" He said slightly tightening his grip on my hand.

"How...?"

"I don't know I guess you could come to Brooklyn as a Newsie."

"Or you could come to Manhattan as a scabber." I looked at him, we both knew neither would work "or we could keep it a secret"

"Yah... I think that's what we have to for now." he sighed.

"Well none of your Newsies know I'm a Scabber I could be just a random goil and so I could hang out here with you." I said

"What your afraid of me getting in a fit with Oscar and Morris and gettin' hurt?" He smiled

"No I'm afraid for them." I smiled back

Then he kissed me on the forehead and said "It's ok like you said we can hang out here."

"Yah." I smiled. He then kissed me on the lips.

We stayed like that for a minute or so and when we broke Spot was frowning and then said "You probably should start walking back I'll walk you to the bridge if you like?"

"Ok." I sided as we turned towards the bridge.

He was holding my hand and smiling I guess nether of us thought the other one would feel the same after they found out what they were. Actually it was quite funny when you thought about it. The King of Brooklyn was dating a scabber from Manhattan. Then Spot laughed and said "Does Flinch hate me now?"

"No."

"Really?" He said shocked

"She completely despises you and thinks you're worse than Cowboy."

"Oh..."

"Yah." I laughed, I always thought if I ever met the king of Brooklyn we'd be trying to kill each other, not holding hands. Destiny its funny like that. A few minutes later we got to the bridge.

"Bye Spot" I said. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Bye Gossip." He said when we broke. I walked across the Bridge towards home.

When I got in mine and Flinch's bed room she was sitting on her bed legs and arms crossed. "You when to Brooklyn dint you?"

"What's it to yah?" I was getting pissed at her for being so hard on me. I was hard enough on my self already. Before she responded I said "At least it shouldn't be anything to you. We're sister's which means we supports each other no matter what. Remember all the times I supported you even when I was against whatever you where doing. Because you're my little sister and I wouldn't let you down. And you repay me by yelling at me and thinking my boyfriend can go rot in hell"

"He's a Newsie!"  
"Oh like you haven't done worse things than date a newsie!"

Flinch was about to say something but stopped herself "I'm going to bed." Even though she hadn't apologized she had shut up, so I went to bed.**  
**

The next few weeks I went to Brooklyn every day and Flinch didn't apologize but she also didn't yell at me any more, so that's an improvement right? Oh well I really don't care what she thinks I was happy and that's all that matters. Until one day when I went to meet Spot in the middle of the Bridge. I was standing right smack dab in the middle when I herd yelling. I turned to see Boots, Cowboy and some kid with really curly hair. "Well if it ain't it Gossip." Cowboy said "What are you doing here?" he asked

"I was about to ask you the same question."

"Well what is it then?"

"It's none of yah business that's what it is." I snapped back

"Ow a little snappy today are we? What did you get stood up? Not  
surprising how would wont to date a slimy bitch like you?"

Spot Conlon that's who. Speaking of with where the hell is he? "No, I like the view off the bridge if you must know."

He laughed "So you did get stood up."

"NO! I like the view off the brig. Didn't yah hear me or should I use smaller words?" Where' Spot? Maybe he did...

Cowboy grinned, then the boy behind him asked "Jack, Jack who is she?"

"She's a scabber like Oscar and Morris." Cowboy replied

"They have girl scabbers?" he asked, what a numb skull

"Sadly enough. Don't yah think she'd look great by my side?"

"NO! God don't make me lose my lunch." I said WHERE THE HELL IS  
SPOT DAMN IT?! He grunted "So you didn't tell me why you're hear."

Before he got a chance to answer the kid with the curly hair said "We're going on strike."

"Who's we?"  
"The Newies." He replied "The prices are unfair."

"Ah that makes sense I knew a Newsie" from Manhattan "wouldn't be done this early."

"I'm a beta' seller than you!" Cowboy yelled

"Sure you are. So what are you doing in Brooklyn?"

"We are seeing if Spot will join the strike it's the only way we can win the strike."

This shocked me is that why he's not hear? "He won't join." I said smugly

"And what makes you say that?" Cowboy said suspiciously. SHIT! How do I know that?

"Not all newsies are as dumb as the Manhattan ones. I am giving them the benefit of the doubt."

"What just because he dint soak ya' the other day? Is that why you think that?" That day, yes but not that part of the day I'm thinking about.

"No like I said just givin' them the benefit of the doubt like I said."

"Ok then... anyways we have to get going." I watched them walk all the way off the bridge and out of site. As soon as they where out of site I decided to go back. With them going to Brooklyn me and Spot couldn't hang out together without being caught. I walked down the streets of Manhattan, worried. Was he going to join the strike? If he did we would be forced to fight each other. I would be split between friend family and the guy I loved. It sounded so cliché, but it was true. Only one thing was for sure, it was going to be hell.****

(Spot POW)

I was sitin' on the top of the crates when I saw Boots, Jack and some kid with really curly hear walk up to me. They told me about the strike and as I was listening it was hard just to think about the better of Brooklyn. Me and Gossip would be on opposite sides. And anyways how do I know Jacky boy is for real? So I said no. I was back on the top of the crates thinking about what just happened. Then Reaper walked up to me. "Hey Spot?"

"Yah?" I said sharply, way more sharply then I talk when I'm with Gossip.

"What was that about?"

"They're startin' some strike and they want us to join"

"So what did ya' say?"  
"I said no." He nodded and walked off. Nobody (except for Gossip) asks me why. They just respect what I say and go along with it. God I hope she wont be mad at me but messengers from every borough where coming and tellin' me about the strike and how they will only join if I do. I couldn't just leave without one of them seeing me with her. With my luck, well her luck, it would be someone who knew her and what she was. I really hope she isn't mad. But on the other hand she forgave me when I lied to her about being a Newsie and wasn't even mad about it it seemed, well as mad as I thought she would be.****

(Gossips POW)

When I walked into me and Flinches bed room she asked "You didn't go to Brooklyn?"

"Why, did you want me to?" I asked sitting on my bed leaning agents the wall.

"No it's just..."

"Yah?" she mumbled something "What?"

"I"M SORRY!"

"Wow."

"What?!"

"Your sorry."

"Yah and?"

"You just apologized."

"And..."

"That is the first time you have ever apologized."

"Really?"

"Yah."

"Wow. This is a historical day." We both laughed. "So why din't you go to Brooklyn? It wasn't because of me was it?"

"No Spot just din't show up."

Flinch got mad "SEE!"  
"No he couldn't the Newsies are going on strike..."

"And he's the King of Brooklyn he was probably swamped. Ok fine that's a good excuse." She finished.

"Yeah, but I bumped into Cowboy, Boots and this kid with really curly hair, he was giving me some crap..."

"Sis what's wrong?"

"The strike..."

"Oh yeah, if he joins you're going to be on different sides. Don't worry, he won't join for two reasons, one Cowboy's starting who the hell would believe he'd fallow through and two you"

I smiled "Yeah but, still if he does..."

"But he won't! Come on lets play poker." For the rest of the night we played poker and I went to bed late.****

**A/N: WOOT! Gossip and Spot are together! But what if Spot joins the strike? What will happen to their relationship? Will Gossip become a Newsie? Will Spot become a Scabber? What about Flinch how is she going to react if the strike starts and her sisters on the other side? I don't know! Oh what yes I do. Sadly though you people are just going to have to read to find out!**


End file.
